


The Black Fox

by Son_of_Heimdall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Crowley Has Fun (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Scares People (Good Omens), Crowley by himself, Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Gen, black fox, fox hunting, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Heimdall/pseuds/Son_of_Heimdall
Summary: Crowley is on an assignment. It's a simple job. He just needs to give a huntsman the fright of his life. When the demon finds him, Crowley ends up having more fun than he realized.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Black Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557260) by Heather Dale. 



> This short story is highly inspired by the song Black Fox by Heather Dale. When I first heard it, I instantly imagined Crowley as the fox. I recommend you give it a listen.

~ March 1732, Somewhere in the Irish countryside ~

***

Crowley pulled his cloak tighter around shoulders as he made his way through the forest. Despite his distaste for food, He wished he had followed the innkeeper's advice and bought a pie to eat or at least a hot ale flip before starting on his journey. At least then he would have something to warm his bones. A thin layer of dew still clung to the undergrowth, causing the demon to occasionally slip on the uneven ground, forcing out curses in a language that had been dead for centuries.

Crowley had been tasked with a job. Nothing too difficult. He was told to give a particular Irish huntsman, "a fright to remember." He was not told why he had to scare the pants off of this poor sod, but then again, he was rarely given any real explanation about his assignments. Still, he would have appreciated a good reason why he was trudging through the frozen forest at half-past dawn.

The huntsman enjoyed fox hunting in this forest at this time of year, so Crowley was trying his luck at finding him, hoping not to be forced to walk to town. The faster he could get back to his favorite inn, the better. He had been enjoying himself back in London and frankly was not in the mood to travel. He had attempted to invoke the Arrangement when he asked Aziraphale if he could do it. After all, humans considered the natural form of angels to be quite terrifying. However, the angel had just been tasked to perform a complicated series of miracles in the American colonies. The job appeared to be in preparation for what seemed to be the beginnings of a revolution and would be unavailable for at least another week.

As he walked, Crowley wondered if Aziraphale would have enjoyed the view. The sun broke through the canopy in small pockets, leaving rays of light to shine down through the fog. Vegetation was beginning to come back, giving the world a hint of much-needed color. He began to imagine Aziraphale walking next to him, eating some breakfast pastry, and commenting on the beauty of the flowers that were starting to bloom. He imagined the morning rays illuminating the angel's face in the perfect combination of light and shadow; the angel's smile would have been enough to warm the very air around them.

Crowley's pleasant daydream was suddenly broken by the sound of hounds in the distance. The demon quickly slipped behind some thick brush, not wanting to be seen by the wrong people. After a moment a hunting party came into view several yards away. It was a small group with only two servants on pony's, three dogs, and a huntsman riding one of the tallest horses the demon had seen in this century. Crowley immediately recognized him as his target.

"Bloody foxes are all but phantoms this morning." The huntsman cursed, "If only the devil himself come by-- we'd run in such a race."

A smile formed on Crowley's lips as a plan began to form.

"So, it's the devil you want?" Crowley thought, "Then it's the devil you'll get."

Crowley miracled his clothes away before he willed his body to shrink down to all fours as a thick coat of fur grew all over his bare skin. Once he was finished, he snuck over to a nearby puddle to admire his handiwork. He was now a beautiful black fox, though as always, his fiery golden eyes remained. Satisfied, Crowley crept closer to the hunting party.

When he positioned himself slightly ahead of the group, Crowley sprung from his hiding place, making sure to be as visible as possible, even letting out a high-pitched bark as he ran. The sound of restless hounds crying out, followed by horse hooves thundered behind the demon. It was easy for Crowley to out-run them, but he made a point to stay just close enough for the group to think they had a chance at catching him.

Crowley usually hated taking the form of a quadruped. Too many legs. He could barely tolerate being on two legs, so the idea of having to deal with four was almost bearable. However, something about being a fox was surprisingly thrilling. Crowley could slip under bushes and leap over exposed roots with an ease he had never experienced before. His new claws allowed him to make extremely tight turns with minimal effort. As the adrenaline increased, so did his speed and agility. Crowley wanted this feeling to last forever as a smile began to form. It was when he heard the sound of gunfire behind him that the demon decided he should wrap this up soon before he got discorporated.

Crowley continued to run until he came across a wide river. Thinking on his feet, he jumped in the freezing current and swam as hard as his little legs could manage. He heard the frustrated howls of the dogs as the hunting party slid to a stop at the edge of the river bank. After he pulled himself up on the other side, Crowley shook the water from his fur. His legs burns, his heart was pounding against his ribcage, but by all that was unholy, he had never felt so alive. A soft chuckle escaped him as he turned to the group on the other side of the river. This was his chance. It was time to give these humans the show of a lifetime.

Still, in his fox form, Crowley let out a bellowing laugh so powerful that it shook the trees around him. It sounded awfully cliche to him, but judging by the expressions of the hunting party, he decided it would do. Deciding the bardic route was appropriate, Crowley willed his human voice to come out as he called across the water.

"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again? For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen. When your need is greatest, just call upon my name. And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!"

Upon hearing this, the group began to back away from the water's edge. The hounds no longer barked. Instead, they cowered behind the horses, who were nervously stomping their hooves. A good start, but not enough.

Crowley let out another overdramatic laugh as he miracled a small pillar of Hellfire around him before he changed back to his human form. He made a point not to hide his eyes behind spectacles and willed his canines to elongate before he brought his wings into the caporal plane.

When he dispersed the flames, a grin spread across Crowley's face as he saw the genuine horror in the eyes of the huntsmen. The demon flexed his wings out to their full length and extended his arms as he gave him a low bow, making sure to keep eye contact and show every inch of his fangs as he smiled. Crowley was suddenly grateful that Aziraphale hadn't accepted this assignment. He hadn't had this much fun in decades.

Everyone in the hunting party cried out in terror as they turned around and ran away from the demon. Oh, but they were not getting away that easily. With one quick flap of his wings, Crowley flew over the river before turning back into his new favorite form. He continued to laugh as he chased them out of the glen, where he watched from the shadows as they raced back to the town, where they undoubtedly began to spread the story of the black fox across the land.


End file.
